


Человек, который тебя любил

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Человек, который тебя любил, слишком быстро поверил в смерть.





	Человек, который тебя любил

**Author's Note:**

> стихи, POV, упоминание каноничной смерти; спойлеры к «Secret Empire», если кто-то ещё вдруг не.

Человек,  
который тебя любил,

он сейчас как будто не тот — и как будто стоять не хватает сил, и как будто бы галстук жмёт, душит, точно на виселице петля; взгляд невидящий и пустой. У него под ногами плывёт земля, он беззвучно твердит: «Постой».  
Его держат с обеих сторон друзья, но он рвётся тебе вослед и не верит, что вместе с тобой — нельзя, несмотря на все «Бартон, нет».  
И все речи над гробом закрытым твоим бьют его, как витая плеть.

Человек, который тебя любил, слишком быстро поверил в смерть.

***

В этом баре дымно до тошноты, оттого тяжело дышать.  
Нат, я чувствую: в этом гробу — не ты, но болит всё равно душа. Хорошо, когда есть чему болеть, когда только в стакане лёд.

Знай:

Солдат,  
который не верит в смерть,  
непременно тебя найдёт.


End file.
